Number One
by crazililwabbit
Summary: Makoto managed to overcome his fear of water and loves swimming with his friends in the Iwatobi Swim club. When he meets a girl who is terrified of the water, how will he help her overcome her fears? OC/Makoto pairing. This fic isn't placed anywhere in particular in the timeline, it's just a fun thing I am working on. Enjoy!
1. What Is Love?

The girl sat on the small green bench outside in the school's courtyard. She was clutching her small, light blue bento to her chest while waiting for her friend to join her.

"Mai-chan!" A voice called across the field to the small pink haired girl. Looking up she saw who she had been waiting for. The girl running towards her was waving her hand high in the air with a grin stretched across her face. Her long red hair was trailing behind her in the breeze and Mai couldn't help but be a tad jealous of how beautiful her friend was.

"Gou-chan." She smiled softly. "Is everything okay? You took longer than normal to meet me today."

"Yea." She stopped in front of the bench and braced her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "I had to meet with the Swim Club for a few minutes. We had to reschedule our practice for today."

Mai stuck out her bottom lip. "Does that mean we aren't going shopping?"

"We can go after! I promise!" Gou bowed to her friend apologetically. "I am sorry!"

"It's okay." Mai smiled so wide her green eyes squinted closed. "I can just do some work in the library while I wait for you."

"Oh, no no!" Gou shook her head and grabbed her friend's hand. "You have to come with me! I still haven't introduced you to the guys."

Mai's eyes grew wide with worry. "You mean, you want me to go to your practice?" She pulled her hand from Gou's. "I don't think I can be that close to a pool…"

"Oh yea." Gou sighed. "I forgot." She pouted. "I guess it's okay for you to do your boring work in the library then."

Mai smiled. "Thanks."

"Come on!" Gou took her hand again and pulled her up. "Let's go eat before we run out of time!"

The girls laughed as they ran to find their regular eating place for lunch.

* * *

Makoto watched Haruka pick at his lunch.

"Just eat it." He smiled at his friend. "You should be in a good mood. We are getting an extra practice in today."

Haruka just stared blankly at his friend.

"I know." Makoto rolled his eyes and smiled. "I know it's not fish, but you need to eat to keep your strength up for practice."

The blue haired boy's eyes widened slightly as his friends advice sunk in. He turned back to his lunch and began to quickly devour the rice and curry.

Makoto laughed.

He returned to eating his own curry and smiled as he thought of his mother packing his lunch for him.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" They both looked up to see Nagisa running towards them. "Did you hear about our extra practice today!?" The boy excitedly bent over to be eye to eye with the two boys sitting on the ground.

Makoto nodded and continued to chew his food. Nagisa sat down next to them and pulled out his lunch. "Has someone let Rei know?" He opened his bento and pulled out his chopsticks.

"I imagine Gou has." Makoto swallowed his food. "She is an excellent manager."

"Ooohhh!" Nagisa's eyes grew wide and he grabbed at the large boy's arm. "Do you like Gou?"

Haruka practically choked on his mouthful of food and looked at the two other boys, his eyes the widest Makoto had ever seen them.

A red blush covering his cheeks, Makoto waved his arms palms face out at the other two. "No, no, no! It's not like that." He covered his mouth with his large hand. "She is just very organized and good at her position."

Nagisa resumed eating his lunch with his eyes narrowed at the older boy. "One day, Mako-chan." He said between mouthfuls of rice. "One day I will find who you like."

Makoto turned a deeper shade of red. "Why do you have to pick on me, Nagisa?" He turned away from the other two boys. "There isn't anyone I like."

They finished their lunch in silence.

* * *

"I am sorry." The library proctor bowed slightly towards the girl who had been working on her Literature assignment. "We need to close the library now. You'll have to leave." He smiled apologetically.

Mai returned his polite gesture with a small nod. "It's alright." She smiled. "I know it's getting late."

Slowly she gathered her books and piled them in her bag before swinging the heavy load over her shoulder. Her walk through the halls seemed to go too fast as she tried to drag it out. She prayed silently to herself that Gou would find her before she reached the Iwatobi outdoor pool, but her prayers fell on reluctant ears and before long she was standing outside the chain link fence.

Allowing her heavy book bag to rest on the ground she laced her fingers in the wire fencing. With wide eyes she watched the two boys who were swimming laps make their way down the pool and back. Gou was in her manager's uniform and trying her best to keep a dark haired haired boy from jumping in before it was his turn as a small blonde boy laughed. There was a large splash from the edge of the pool closest to Mai as one of the swimmers pulled himself up from the water and over the side of the pool. She released the fence, startled by his sudden appearance and held her hands to her chest. The boy stretched his arms and stood on his toes to stretch his legs. Mai was spell-bound; she had never seen such a tall boy. As he turned and walked towards Gou she could feel her cheeks began to grow warm, he had such wide shoulders and defined legs.

When he arrived next to Gou he removed his black swimming cap and ran his fingers through his shaggy, olive green hair. He smiled softly as he said something to her. Gou looked at her clipboard and stopwatch before returning his grin and nodding. The small boy standing next to them began to jump up and down excitedly as he pounded the larger boy on the back.

It was in this moment that Gou noticed Mai standing near the fence. Her grin stretched across her face as she waved her arm in the air to her friend. "Mai-chan!"

Mai returned her wave with a subdued version. She could feel her face turning the color of a ripe tomato as the two boys turned to look at her also.

"Come on around and hang out with us!" The red-head yelled to her blushing friend.

Mai shook her head and gave a quick bow before collecting her bag and turning to leave. She hurried off towards the exit of the grounds, embarrassed and ready to be home.

'I am sorry Gou!' She thought through the tears that were forming in her eyes. 'I am just not ready yet.'

* * *

Makoto sat at his desk in his room and stared in frustration at his English assignment. He didn't understand why he couldn't seem to understand the words like his classmates could. They just seemed like gibberish to him. He had to try his hardest though, if he failed English he wouldn't be allowed to be in the Swim Club anymore.

He pushed away from the desk with a grunt and sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Onisan!" He heard his little brother, Ren. "Ran won't stop following me around, make her stop!"

"Ren-kun." He stuck his head out the door and smiled at his two younger siblings. "She just likes you. You need to learn to be nice to girls, one day you'll meet one you like and if you don't know how to be nice to her then she won't want anything to do with you."

Ren's face contorted as he looked at his sister's face. "I will never like a girl!"

Ran stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"See!?" Ren whined.

"Ran-chan." Makoto sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Yes, Onisan." Ran giggled and clasped her hands behind her back. She turned and ran back down the hall to find someone else to pester.

"Thanks, Onisan." Ren smiled up at his older brother.

"Sure thing." Makoto smiled and patted his little brother on head. "But you do need to try and be nicer to her."

"I know." He grinned before running off, trailing behind his sister.

Makoto smiled as he watched him go, he loved watching his younger siblings grow up. Slumping his shoulders he turned and made his way back to his homework.

As soon as he had sat in the chair his phone began to ring. He glanced at the caller ID and smiled. With a flick of his wrist it opened, "Moshi, moshi." He greeted his friend.

Silence hung over the line.

"Haruka?" Makoto raised an eyebrow. "You there?"

"The ocean." Haruka's voice came over the line.

"The ocean?" Makoto was trying his hardest to think of what his quiet friend was wanting.

"Tomorrow." Haruka's voice was so low, Makoto could hardly hear him.

"You're going swimming in the ocean tomorrow and you want me to meet you there, right?" He sighed.

Silence.

"I will be there." He smiled. "Good night, Haruka."

He heard the click on the other end signaling that Haruka had hung up.

Makoto sighed and closed his phone. Shaking his head he turned back to his homework. His stomach turned as he looked at the assignment that he didn't understand.

'I need to find some help.' He scratched his head and sat down in his chair, defeated.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this newest fic! it will stay fairly light and fluffy, with oodles of romance. :)**


	2. Because Baby I Don't Know

Mai looked out the window of the fast moving train and sighed to herself. 'I hope the weather stays nice today.' She thought to herself. Her arms tightened around the stuffed sea turtle she was holding as the train eased into a stop.

The floor creaked slightly as the exchange of people passed through the doors and people began to find seats before the train began moving again.

"May I sit here?" A kind voice asked.

She looked up into the green eyes of a boy who was smiling down at her. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized it was the olive haired boy from the Swim Club the day before.

Unable to speak she only nodded, her grip tightened on her bag as he sat down next to her.

"Thank you," He continued to smile at her. The train lurched into movement again and began to carry them further towards the coast. "You look familiar. Do you go to Iwatobi High School?"

She nodded again.

"Ah!" The boy snapped his fingers. "You are Gou-chan's friend! The one we saw at the pool yesterday." His eyes lit up with recognition.

"Y… yes." She stammered. "I recognized you too." She averted her eyes, trying to keep herself from blushing.

"Hmm." He leaned back against the bench back. "It was a little cold for swimming yesterday, I hope it's warmer today."

Mai bit her bottom lip so hard she thought it was going to bleed. She knew if she glanced at him even once, she wouldn't be able to keep herself from staring.

"Is that a sea turtle?" He asked, pointing at the stuffed animal in her lap.

"Yes." She perked up at his question. "His name is Kai." She patted the stuffed turtle's head.

The boy's smile widened. "That's an excellent name." He held his hand out to pat the turtle on the head as well. "May I?"

She nodded and held the stuffed toy out for him.

"It's nice to meet you, Tai-kun." He chuckled. "Where are you two heading today?"

"The beach." Mai looked away again.

"That's where I am headed also!" He leaned forward, trying to see her face. "Are you meeting some friends there?"

"No." She could feel the heat rising under her cheeks. "Just me."

"Oh." His smile faded. "That doesn't seem right. You should be with friends on a beautiful day like this."

Mai pressed her mouth into a line.

Seeing that he had crossed a line somewhere the boy leaned back again and looked out the window. Silence forced itself between them for the rest of the ride. When the train came to their stop the boy stood and held out a hand to help her up.

"I am Tachibana. Makoto Tachibana." He was smiling again. "Please let me walk you to the beach."

There was no way for her to hide the color on her cheeks now. Looking up into his eyes she took his hand. "Saito, Mai Saito." She replied as he helped her stand up. His hand was so much larger than hers. She delighted in the feeling of his palm against hers and felt a bit sad when he released her hand.

"Come on!" He pulled his backpack over his shoulder and smiled at her. "The water is waiting!"

* * *

Makoto tried to think of things to talk about on the walk to the beach, but Mai was refusing to look at him, let alone talk to him.

'She's a lot like Haruka.' He smiled as he tried to picture them together. They would both face the other direction and not say a word, but be perfectly content. He chuckled lightly.

They finally reached the sidewalk and railing that overlooked the sand that stretched out to meet the ocean. Mai leaned against the railing, her stuffed turtle pressed between the bars and her. He watched as she stared out at the ocean, her hair ruffled by the breeze.

"Come on." He smiled and began to walk out onto the sand. His smile faded when he saw her hands tighten on the railing. Looking to her face he was startled, the face she was making was one he had felt on his own many times. She was afraid of the water.

She made no sound and no movement, she only stared at the crashing waves as they made their way up onto the shore and drifted back again. Makoto returned to standing next to her as he stared out at the waves as well. A few minutes passed in silence before he looked down at her. He noticed that her knuckles were white from gripping the iron bar. He moved to place his hand over hers, but hesitated. He had already offended her once and didn't want to do so again, but the comforter inside him was urging him to reach out to her.

"It's alright to be afraid." He smiled when she turned to look at him startled, as though she had forgotten he was there. "I was afraid of water for a long time." He looked back out to the ocean as he continued. "The ocean is a dangerous place and anyone who swims in it should never forget that. In only a matter of moments it can pull you under and you'll never surface again." When he looked back down at her he could see she was fighting tears. "I… I didn't mean to upset you." He stammered rubbing the back of his neck.

She shook her head. "It's okay." She looked back out to the ocean again. "l come here once a week and I always feel this way. It's not you."

"Why do you come here if it makes you sad?" Again, he fought the urge to reach out and touch her.

"I have to remember them." Her voice cracked.

Makoto didn't say anything, he just watched her, waiting to see if she'd share more.

"You should get going." She wiped her eyes and gave him a small, forced smile. "I am sure your friends are waiting for you."

"Yea." He looked out towards the waves. "I have no doubt Haru-chan is already out there."

"How did you get past your fear?" The frailty of her voice pulled him back to her wide, green eyes. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking." She blushed when his eyes met hers.

He smiled, feeling his cheeks flush slightly as well. "It's easy to overcome your fears when you find someone to care for and they show you how wonderful the thing that you're afraid of is."

She only stared at him, her eyes wide and the red on her cheeks spreading over her nose. She was so cute he was finding himself leaning towards her. Catching himself he stood up straight and turned so his whole body was facing towards the ocean. "I should go find Haru-chan." He swallowed hard.

"Have fun." He could see her smiling out of the corner of his vision.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" He asked, feeling guilty leaving her alone.

"Like I said, I come here all the time." Her voice was light and wistful now. "I will be fine."

"Alright then." He turned and bowed slight towards her. "Kai-kun. Saito-san." Before he could embarrass himself further and turned and ran towards the shoreline. "See you later!" He waved to her as he made his way to where Haruka always left his clothes.

* * *

"Wait, you met who on the train?" Gou's voice chimed over the cell waves.

"Tachibana-senpai." Mai could feel her cheeks heat up just from mentioning his name.

"Oh, Mai-chan!" Gou squealed. "Did you get to see him swim? Doesn't he have the best deltoids you've ever seen?"

Mai blushed deeper. "No, I did not see him swim." She tried to silence her friend's hysterical babbling, but it was no use. She was rambling about what member of the swim team had the best muscles. Mai knew it would be at least ten minutes before she would be able to get Gou to listen to her again. She laid back on her bed and thought about how much broader his shoulders looked up close. Even with his light green hoodie on his muscles showed through. She smiled softly when she thought about his gentle smile and eyes that naturally looked a little sad.

"Mai-chan? Are you listening to me?" Gou called to her, breaking through her visions of the tall, gentle boy she had met earlier that day.

"Oh, yes. Sorry." She laughed nervously. "It's been a long day."

"Are you still coming this weekend?" Gou asked her friend again.

"Yes." Mai sighed. "But I can't leave as early as everyone else, I have to stay and help my dad at the studio for part of the day."

"Oh, that's alright." Gou reassured her friend. "It will be fun just to have you come along!"

"I am looking forward to it." Mai smiled. "I like camping."

"Yea." Gou complained. "I can't believe you talked me into sleeping in a tent with you."

"It wouldn't really be camping if we slept in a hotel." Mai argued. "Besides, the idea is for your Swim Club to get to spend time with each other outside of regular club activities and you can't do that if you are separate from them."

"Yea, yea." Gou grumbled. "I will have one of the guys stay back and wait for you, okay? That way you aren't traveling alone."

"I don't mind traveling alone." Mai felt her chest tighten at the idea of being left alone with a boy she had never met.

"Don't worry." Gou could hear the tension in her friend's voice. "It will probably be Makoto-senpai, and you've already ridden on a train with him once already."

"Yea." Mai's chest tightened even more. "But I wouldn't want him to have to miss out on any fun waiting for me."

"Oh, I am sure it will be fine." Gou chuckled.

"If you say so." Mai sighed. It was difficult to argue with Gou once she decided on something.

* * *

"Oh, Gou-chan!" Nagisa leaned forward, his eyes wide with anticipation. "You have it all planned out!"

Gou nodded. "Yes. There will be plenty of time to swim, cookout over the fire and play some games over the two days we will be there."

"And you said you are bringing a friend to sleep in the girl's tent with you?" Rei asked, pushing his glasses up. "It wouldn't be good for you to sleep by yourself."

"Ohhhh!" Nagisa's eyes lit up. "Are you wanting to share a tent with Gou-chan, Rei-chan?"

"I said no such thing!" Rei turned slightly red and balled his hands in to fists. "I was simply expressing concern for her safety."

Nagisa just smiled smugly and crossed his arms.

"It doesn't matter either way." Gou smiled. "Mai-chan is coming too."

"Mai-chan?" Makoto furrowed his brow. "You mean Saito-san?"

"That's right!" Gou beamed. "I forgot you met Mai-chan a few days ago!"

"Is she okay with the idea of camping on the beach?" Makoto looked worried. "She seemed really uncomfortable even stepping onto the sand when we were there."

Haruka's eyes widened. "When were you at the beach with a girl?"

"We just met on the train when I was on my way to meet you." He smiled at his blue eyed friend. "Don't worry. I didn't go to the beach without you."

Satisfied with his best friend's answer Haruka returned to daydreaming about swimming in the ocean all day on the trip.

"Speaking of Mai-chan…" Gou looked at Nagisa. "We need to bring a stereo that we can use at the beach. Could you be in charge of that for us Nagisa-kun?"

"A stereo?" He gave her a confused look.

"Yes." Gou smiled wickedly. "Mai-chan likes to sing, and she's amazing."

"Ooohh!" Nagisa nodded, like he understood completely. "Of course I can bring that!"

"Also," Now Gou turned her attention to Makoto. "I need someone to stay back and wait for her. She isn't able to meet the rest of us early in the day and I don't want her traveling alone. Makoto-senpai, could you wait for her for me?"

Makoto smiled. "I'd be happy to."

"Aaaweee!" Nagisa whined. "Why Mako-chan?"

"Because she already knows him." Gou glared at the small boy. "Besides, he is the biggest and will make the best bodyguard for a girl traveling alone."

Makoto blushed slightly at the complement. "Thank you, Gou-chan."

"Then it's all settled. We are ready for tomorrow!" Gou clapped her hands together. "I can't wait!"


	3. I've Got A Funny Feeling In My Heart

Mai adjusted the straps on her backpack while she waited outside her father's studio.

"_Makoto will meet you there, so just wait for him."_ Gou had told her over the phone the night before.

Mai couldn't believe how nervous she was. Reaching up, she adjusted her headband for what felt like the twentieth time. She was looking down the sidewalk waiting for a silhouette of the tall boy to appear when a small green car parked in front of her. She didn't pay any attention to it as she assumed they were just here to see her father about something.

"Saito-san?" She heard the familiar soft voice of Makoto call her name. He had stepped out of the side of the car and was looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Uh, yea." She blushed. "It's good to see you again, Tachibana-senpai."

"You too, but please call me something a little less formal." He scratched the back of his head and smiled at her.

"Okay." She replied timidly as she swung her backpack off her shoulder. "I wasn't expecting you to be in a car."

"I wasn't expecting to be driving one." He grinned. "My dad heard that I was waiting behind for you and told me to borrow his car for the weekend."

"That's nice of him." She returned his smile.

"Here, I'll take your bag. I can put it in the back with the others." He took her backpack from her and opened the trunk. "Bringing the car allowed me to bring an extra cooler and tent as well, just in case."

"Well, it's always good to be prepared." Mai clasped her hands behind her back nervously.

"Here." He closed the trunk and opened her door for her.

"Thank you, very much." She slid into the car and clicked the buckle into place as he closed her door behind her. He jogged around to his side and climbed into the small car.

Mai held in a giggle as she watched him squeeze into the small seat.

He glanced at her and smiled. "I don't know how my dad drives this thing all the time, he's taller than I am." He chuckled.

Mai allowed herself to giggle this time. "You're just so tall." She mumbled, still smiling.

"Yea." He patted the top of his head. "I don't know when it happened. It was like I woke up one morning and was taller than everyone else."

"I have always been shorter than everyone else in my class," She fiddled with the edge of her shirt. "Even when I was little."

"It's okay for girls to be short." He started the car and shifted it into drive. "Guys like short girls, it makes them cuter."

Mai felt her cheeks warm again and she looked out the window so he couldn't see her blush. The silence between them was building and the edge of her shirt was becoming wrinkled as her hands grew damp.

* * *

Makoto glanced over at the small girl sitting in the seat next to his as they drove down the road. He had meant what he had said about short girls being cute and he had hoped she would take it as a compliment, but she hadn't looked at him since he had spoken. He could see her nervously playing with her shirt and he wanted her to feel more at ease around him.

"_Mai-chan likes to sing…"_ Gou's voice echoed in his head.

"How about we turn on the radio, see what we can find?" He offered reaching for the knob and clicking it on.

She finally looked towards him and with a smile nodded.

He flipped through a few channels till he found one that he knew played good music, even though it was only commercials for the moment. She returned to looking out the window as the commercials droned on and on. Finally a song began and as the first few notes began to pour from the speakers Makoto could see her whole demeanor change.

She turned and looked at him with her eyes wide and a huge grin across her face. "I love this song!" she exclaimed.

'She looks more like Nagisa than her normal Haru face.' Makoto smiled at her as he watched her excitement grow.

"Can I roll the window down and sing?" She asked earnestly.

"Of course." He chuckled as she reached for the automatic window switch for her.

With the window down the wind pouring into the small car began to whip her hair around her face. The lyrics began and he was shocked when she began to sing along, at the top of her lungs.

"What is love?  
Cause baby I don't know.  
I've got a funny feeling in my heart.  
If this is love - it feels like butterflies.  
So tell me baby is this how it starts?"

Her voice filled the car and drowned out the vocalist on the track. Her voice was amazing, Makoto had never heard someone sing so well in person.

"I know I've never felt like this before.  
You're like a drug you got me wanting more.  
I've got to let you know - I've got to let you know."

The chorus was beginning and she turned to look at him as she continued singing and he hardly recognized her from the quiet shy girl he had met on the train.

"You're - you're my number one.  
I'd do anything for you.  
Catch the rain from the sky, even hold back the tide for you.  
Baby baby, you're - you're my number one.  
With you I know I belong.  
I put the radio on and it's always playing our song."

She rested her hand on his arm as she sang along with the music, as if she were singing just for him. He could feel the heat of blush cover his cheeks and burn his ears.

"Tell me what - what have I gotta do?  
Cause I wanna lay a claim on you.  
To make you mine - for now and for all time.  
So tell me baby what I gotta do.

I know I've never felt like this before.  
You're like a drug you got me wanting more.  
I've got to let you know - I've got to let you know."

His throat felt like it was closing and his heart was beating a million miles a minute as he watched her dance in the seat next to him, and even hang her head out the window.

"You're - you're my number one.  
I'd do anything for you.  
Catch the rain from the sky, even hold back the tide for you.  
Baby baby, you're - you're my number one.  
With you I know I belong.  
I put the radio on and it's always playing our song."

The song faded and the show's host began to introduce the next song. He was surprised when she reached over and turned the volume down so it was hardly audible.

"Thank you," She smiled and for the first time since he had picked her up made eye contact with him. "Makoto-senpai."

His heart skipped a beat when he heard her say his first name. "Oh… it's my pleasure. Gou-chan had mentioned that you liked music."

"I do." She placed her hands back into her lap, but didn't seem as nervous as before. "Singing is one of the only things I do well."

"Oh, I am sure you do other things just as well." He gave her a smile.

"I guess I am pretty good in English." She patted her cheek with a fingertip. "I have always gotten good grades in it at least."

Makoto's eyes grew wide. "Really?" Now he was the one who got excited. "I am terrible in English. Is there any chance…" He hesitated, she hardly knew him and he didn't want her to think he was a weirdo just trying to get her alone, but he really did need help in English. "Please, will you help me with my English? I am the worst and I have tried to get Haru to help me, but all he does is try to teach me the English names for fish!" He started nervously rambling.

"I would love to!" She grinned at him. "Consider it repayment for waiting behind for me."

"Yes!" He nodded with a smile. "Thank you!"

They spent the remainder of the drive going over his basic English words, using things they passed as references.

"Makoto-senpai! Mai-chan!" Gou was jumping up and down and waving her hands in the air. "Over here!"

Makoto carried over the extra items he was able to bring and set them down with all the other tents and coolers. "How long have you guys been here?" He looked around at the still unmade camp site.

"About four hours." Gou pouted. "Haruka-senpai ran off to swim as soon as we got here and Nagisa-kun followed him."

"I have been trying to decide the best placement for the tents in respect to the fire and shoreline." Rei pushed his glasses up on his nose. When he caught sight of Mai he stood from where he had been squatting. "Hello." He gave her a slight bow. "I am Ryugazaki, Rei Ryugazaki. I believe we are in the same year."

"Hello." She returned his bow politely. "I am Seito, Mai Seito."

"I am so excited that you are finally here!" Gou held Mai's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I will introduce you Nagisa-kun and Haruka-senpai when they return from swimming."

"I am going to go see if I can find them." Makoto smiled and began to make his way to the water.

"I will join you." Rei began to follow him, but then hesitated. "That is, if you two think you will be alright alone." He glanced back to the girls.

"We'll be fine!" Gou grinned. "I know how to start a campfire, and Mai can start dinner!"

Mai nodded as well. "Thank you though, Ryugazaki-san."

"Of course." He adjusted his glasses again. "It's only proper to look after women." He smiled again and turned to follow Makoto.

"Come on." Gou turned to her friend. "Let's get started on dinner."

* * *

"Awe, I am so jealous Mako-chan!" Nagisa whined. "You got to spend so much time in a car alone with Mai-chan!"

"Mai-chan?" Rei grimaced at the informality. "You haven't even met her."

Nagisa only stuck his tongue out at Rei.

"It was only for the drive here." Makoto reassured his friend. "You'll get to spend as much time with her as I will now that we are all here."

"I hope so!" Nagisa clasped his hands behind his head and grinned. "Gou-chan says she's really nice."

"She kind of reminds me of Haru." Makoto smiled back at his silent friend.

"Huh?" Nagisa glanced back as well. "Haru-chan?"

"Yea." Makoto scratched his way as he tried to explain. "She is quiet, but kind. Once you get her talking about or doing something she likes, it's like she's a different person."

"Hmmm." Nagisa rubbed his chin. "Like Haru-chan and swimming!"

"Welcome back!" Gou shouted to the four boys making their way towards the camp. "We've just finished dinner!"

At the mention of food they picked up their pace.

"Well," Gou chuckled. "I should say Mai-chan just finished making dinner. I am not good at fire cooking."

"Wow! Mai-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed.

All of the boys stared wide-eyed at meal that was laid out on the small table.

"Eat all you want!" Mai grinned as she continued to cook fish over the fire. "There is more than enough for everyone."

Haruka picked up a fish. "Is this…?"

"It's the mackerel you brought." Gou smiled. "Try it! Mai-chan is a wonderful cook!"

He took a bite and chewed the fish slowly. His eyes grew even wider than they had already been and he swallowed the bite. "Makoto." He looked the taller boy seriously in the eyes and said quietly. "If you don't marry her, I will."

Makoto coughed as he choked on the piece of fish he had been chewing on.

"What was that, Haru-chan?" Nagisa leaned over the table.

"Nothing!" Makoto waved his hands in the air, his face turning a deep shade of red. "Nothing!"

"Oh, Mai-chan!" Gou grabbed her hand and drug her to the table. "This is Nagisa Hazuki and Haruka Nanase."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed politely. "I am Mai Saito."

"Mai-chan this food is amazing!" Nagisa called to her between bites.

"I am glad you like it." She smiled at the small blonde boy.

Once everyone was done eating the boys set up all the tents, with much complaining from Rei about the placement around the fire.

"They have to be placed beautifully!" He insisted.

"They're only tents." Gou sighed, exasperated.

Mai giggled as she watched and cleaned up the remains of their meal.

"Oh, Nagisa-kun!" Gou pulled him aside. "You should get the stereo." She whispered.

Nagisa grinned. "Yes!" He dug through the pile that everyone had placed their bags on. "Here it is Gou-chan!" He held it up triumphantly.

"Here! Here!" She motioned for him to set it up near the fire. While he fiddled with the batteries she pulled out a fold up chair and placed it next to the radio.

"What is that for?" Rei looked at the chair.

"Mai-chan needs a stage!" Nagisa was grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Mai looked at Gou, worry on her face.

"I thought tonight would be a good time to share the song we have been working on with the guys." Gou smiled apologetically to her friend.

"No…" Mai began to back away. "No…"

"Yes!" Gou grabbed her hand and drug her to the chair. "Please!"

"Yes, Mai-chan!" Nagisa grabbed her other arm. "Please!"

Mai's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Alright." She sighed and stood on the chair.

"This is most unconventional." Rei pushed his glasses up and joined the other two boys sitting near the fire.

"She does have a wonderful voice." Makoto smiled up at the girl who was nervously standing on the folding chair.

Gou placed a cd in the stereo and pressed play. "It's turned up nice a loud, so sing as loud as you want!" She encouraged her friend.

The upbeat music began and everyone saw the change in Mai's demeanor that Makoto had experienced in the car. She immediately relaxed and even began to dance.

"Come join the party, come on get up off your seat.  
Doesn't matter who you are we all dance to the same beat.  
Come put your hands together, shake your little feet,  
Way-e-ayio."

She held her hands up in the air as she danced on the chair.

"Buenos tiempo - with these friends of mine!  
Buenos tiempo - we have good times!  
Buenos tiempo - it can't get no higher!  
Buenos tiempo - thru' the streets of fire!"

She jumped down from the chair and grabbed Gou's hands swinging her back and forth as she danced. Gou laughed and began to dance with her friend.

Nagisa jumped up from where he had been sitting and grabbed Gou's hands, dancing with her.

"And once you've started up you're gonna dance until you drop.  
It's a feel good thing - it's a Swim Club thing.  
And when the rhythm hits you you'll never wanna stop.  
It's a feel good thing - It's a Swim Club thing."

This time Mai took Rei's hands and pulled him up to his feet as well, forcing the awkward boy to dance with her. Nagisa and Gou made their way to them and they all began to dance in a circle.

"Now you're in the party mood, there's no turning back.  
Just let yourself go and you'll be on the right track.  
Every boy and every girl, holding hands around the world,  
Away-io."

Mai glanced at Makoto and winked, making the green eyed boy blush.

"Buenos tiempo - with these friends of mine!  
Buenos tiempo - we have good times!  
Buenos tiempo - it can't get no higher!  
Buenos tiempo - thru' the streets of fire!"

She made her way to him and taking his hand pulled him into the group as well. He began to laugh as he joined the others in dancing to the salsa style music. Gou and Nagisa were dancing together in a wild, irregular rhythm and Rei was trying to mimic their movements, but his were jerky and awkward. Makoto just tried his best to keep up with the tempo of the music. He glanced at Haruka who was sitting silently watching his friends, a soft smile on his lips.

After the song ended Gou replaced the music only cd with a cd that had an upbeat playlist on it and the group continued to dance around their fire until the moon was high in the sky.

* * *

**The songs in this chapter are both S Club 7 songs. **

**The first one is 'Number One' which you can listen to here. - watch?v=Q-nSj5o4cuE**

**The second one is 'Feel Good Thing' which you can listen to here. - watch?v=lfrflWfIUmE**

**And yes, you can laugh at the terrible videos. :)**


	4. If This Is Love

"She slowly walked into the house, one slow step after the other…" Nagisa had his arms raised in the air. Everyone had gathered around the dying fire and had been listening to the small boy tell ghost stories. "When BANG!" He brought his hands together in a loud clap.

Makoto was the only one to jump and let out a small squeak. He grabbed the back of Haruka's shirt and leaned closer to his friend.

Nagisa roared with laughter. "Mako-chan, you are such a scaredy cat!"

Haruka looked back at his friend and smiled.

"I don't think Makoto-senpai is a scaredy cat." Mai said quietly.

"Mai-chan?" Gou placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Mai looked down to her lap. "I think it was very brave how he overcame his fear of the water for his friends."

"I agree with Saito-san." Rei pushed his glasses back up his nose. "When I was caught up in the storm, Makoto-senpai was the first one to try and save me."

Nagisa stared wide eyed at Mai and then at Makoto who had turned a deep shade of red as he continued to hide behind Haruka. He then looked back to Mai, who was staring at her lap. The small boy's face was split in two by a slow stretching grin.

A tired silence settled over the camp.

"I think I am going to turn in." Rei stood up and smiled down at the group of friends. "It has been a wonderful evening and I look forward to tomorrow."

"Good night, Rei-chan." Nagisa smiled.

Rei smiled softly. "Just try to be quiet when you come into the tent, Nagisa-kun."

"Right." Nagisa scratched the back of his head. "I forgot we were sharing a tent."

Gou yawned and patted Mai on the shoulder. "I am turning in too, Mai-chan."

The small, pink haired girl nodded. "I am going to join you."

"Good night, everyone." Gou gave the group a small wave.

"Yes, good night." Mai bowed slightly towards the four boys.

"Good night, ladies." Rei returned Mai's bow.

"Sleep well!" Nagisa grinned.

Gou glanced at Makoto who was still red and clinging to the back of Haruka's shirt. "Good night, you two." She gave them a nod.

"Oh, yea." Makoto smiled nervously up at the two girls. "Good night."

Once the two girls were in their pajamas and settled into their sleeping mats Gou turned off their lantern.

"Mai-chan?" She called to her friend.

"Yes?" Mai's soft voice replied.

"It's alright if you like Makoto, you know." Gou smiled into the darkness. "He is very kind."

"Mmm." Mai gave a small, positive reply.

Gou giggled quietly. "Good night, Mai-chan."

"Good night."

* * *

_He was floating in a pool on his back, looking up at the clouds as they lazily drifted by. He was vaguely aware of the others talking at the edge of the pool. He made a snap decision and caught his breath before bending his waist and allowing his body to sink into the water. He continued to look up to where the clouds had been, but now there was only the rippling of the water's surface. There was something calming about the feeling of sinking slowly into the cool, blue water._

_It wasn't long before his chest began to burn, telling him he was running out of air. When he tried to move back towards the surface he realized he couldn't move his arms or legs. Panicked he began to look around trying to get the attention of someone nearby. He only slowly sank further and further into the water. His lungs were burning, they felt like they were going to burst. He closed his eyes and tried to make his arms move._

'_Just relax.' He heard her voice in his head. 'It's alright, stop fighting it.'_

_He opened his eyes and there floating above him was her. His lips parted to say something and as the air rushed from his lungs the pain stopped. She smiled down at him, her green eyes dancing in the reflective light that was filtering through the water. She reached for him and placed her hands on either side of his face. He knew what was coming next. It made his heart race, but at the same time it felt as though he had done it a thousand times before._

_Their lips met._

Makoto's eyes flew open and he stared into the dark of the tent he was sharing with Haruka. He reached up and touched his lips with the tips of his fingers. Just as he did this a shadow passed over the side of their tent, freezing his blood. His hands clamped down on his blanket and he tried to calm his heart down.

'It could just be someone walking by.' He thought. 'Perhaps one of the others getting up to use the bathroom.'

Images of the girls alone in their tent flashed in his mind. He knew he should check, just to be safe. Steeling his nerves he slowly, quietly pushed himself up from the mat he had been sleeping on and crept from the tent. The night air had cooled immensely and their fire was almost completely out. He could hear Nagisa snoring from in the other boy's tent. The sound calmed him and encouraged him to just peek into the girl's tent to make sure they were both there and asleep.

He slowly pulled the flap back and only peeked in along the ground until he saw a pair of feet. 'That's one.' He smiled and let his eyes move to the other side of the tent. He could see the other end of the second sleeping mat, but no feet. He frowned. 'Perhaps she went to the bathroom.' He decided to wait up until she returned, just to be sure.

He sat outside his tent and watched for her to return. Five minutes passed. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes. Makoto was becoming worried. He stood from where he had been sitting and looked around the campsite. Nothing. They had set up camp next to a large rock, to help break the wind coming off the ocean and keep their tents from flapping around at night. He climbed on top of it and looked around. Down the beach, near the shoreline he could barely make out the figure of a person.

His jaw tightened as images of Rei drowning in the crashing waves flew through his mind. He jumped down from the rock and began to run down the beach towards the person. As he grew closer he realized they had no intention of entering the water. It was a female, with a small blanket wrapped around her shoulders and her pajama bottoms rolled up to her knees. She was standing close enough to the shoreline that the waves were breaking over her feet. He quickly realized it was Mai when he didn't see Gou's signature ponytail. He slowed down to a walking pace.

He was only about six feet away when she noticed him. He had startled her and she jerked her head in his direction, sending the tears that had been falling down her cheeks flying.

"Makoto-senpai." She stammered. "I am so sorry, did I wake you?"

"No." He smiled at her. "Are you okay?" He hated to girls cry and her tears seemed to touch his heart deeper than any he had ever seen.

"Yes." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I was just…" Her voice trailed off.

"It's alright." He closed some the distance between them, standing only a yard from her. "You don't have to explain. I was just making sure you were safe."

She forced a smile. "Thank you." It was then that he realized she was holding her stuffed turtle under the blanket.

"Oh, Kai-kun!" He smiled at the turtle. "It's good to see you again."

This made her laugh, and the sound made his heart swell.

"I couldn't leave him at home knowing I was going to see the ocean." She looked back out at the waves. "I promised him that I would always bring him here."

"I am sure he would understand if you had forgotten." He tried to reassure her. She seemed so sad. Even the laugh had seemed to be tainted with a deep rooted sorrow.

"I wouldn't forgive myself if I did." Her voice was serious.

This caught Makoto off guard. "Why not? He's only a stuffed animal."

"I didn't promise the turtle." Her voice gave away that she was fighting fresh tears. "I promised the real Kai. My little brother."

"Your little brother?" Makoto knew he was about to enter something that would be just as turbulent as the storm that almost drowned him and Rei.

She looked down at the waves that were covering her feet. "This is the closest I have been to the water in nine years." She smiled sadly. "When I was little our mother use to bring us to the beach all the time during the summer months."

"Saito-san." Makoto began, he was going to tell her that she didn't need to explain. It wasn't that he didn't want to know, he just didn't want her to feel obligated to share something that was obviously so personal.

"I was only seven at the time." She continued, ignoring him. "I was sitting with our towels watching my brother try to collect shells. He was five. He had forgotten his turtle at home and it had taken our mother several hours to convince him it was alright to have a good time without him." Her arms tightened around the stuffed toy. "A large wave came up behind him and knocked him off his feet. I tried to call to him and the sounds of my yelling caught my mother's attention. She went in after him." Her tears were falling down her cheeks anew. They were falling onto her night shirt, leaving dark spots. "I stood on the beach and watched as my mother and little brother were taken by the ocean."

"Saito-san." Makoto found himself reaching for her.

"Please," She turned and looked up at him, the moonlight reflecting off her teary eyes. "Call me by my first name."

He held his arms out to her. "Mai-chan." He smiled.

"Thank you." Her voice caught in her throat. She slowly walked towards him until her face was buried in his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. "Thank you."

He patted her hair and looked out to the waves until she pulled away. She wiped her eyes for a second time and smiled up at him. "Thank you, Makoto-senpai."

He could feel his cheeks burn. "Oh, it was nothing. Please, don't feel like you need to be so formal with me."

"What else would I call you?" She smiled wider.

"What would you want to call me?" He asked.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Mako-kun."

His eyes grew wide and he covered the bottom half of his face with his hand. He knew his cheeks were red and he hoped she couldn't see it in the darkness.

"Is that too informal?" She looked panicked. "I am sorry! I didn't mean to insult you!"

"No!" He waved his arms in the air. "I just wasn't expecting it to be so adorable."

He could see her blushing in the moonlight as she looked away and grinned. "Thank you again, Mako-kun." She whispered.

Makoto's heart leapt in his chest.

* * *

"Hey!" Nagisa laughed and waved to the two girls sitting on the beach. "Aren't you two going to come swim with us?" He yelled to them.

"Nagisa, leave the girls alone. They'll join us if they want to." Makoto smiled at the younger boy.

"Awe, Mako-chan." Nagisa pouted and stuck his bottom lip out. "You're no fun."

"I was thinking," Rei came to stand beside the two boys. "Since the girls don't seem comfortable swimming we should do something else this afternoon."

"Oh, Rei-chan!" Nagisa grabbed the blue-hair boy's arm. "That's a great idea!"

"There is a small festival down the beach this weekend." Rei pushed his glasses back up his nose. "I thought maybe that would be something the girls would enjoy."

"That sounds great!" Makoto's eyes lit up. "It might be good to get Haru out of the water for a while anyway." He looked out to the waves where you could see the quiet boy swimming. "I am afraid he is going to turn into a giant human prune."

Nagisa burst into laughter.

"So it's settled then." Rei smiled. "After lunch we will get ready to take the girls to the festival."

The two other boys nodded in agreement.

"Do you think they'll want to dress up?" Nagisa looked at Makoto. "Is there even somewhere you can rent a yukata around here?"

"I am sure there is." Makoto returned his friend's smile.

"I would love to see Mai-chan in a yukata! I bet she's adorable." Nagisa's eyes lit up.

Makoto could feel the blush spread across his cheeks as he thought about the small girl in traditional dress. He agreed with Nagisa, she would be adorable.


End file.
